


Mix-Up

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne lament on the day they've had and Daphne worries about finding a nanny for their soon to be born child. (Episode: "Detour")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	Mix-Up

They sat side by side on the fainting couch, each of them staring straight ahead. Their hands were joined, but silence floated around them. Neither of them spoke, or dared to, but no words were necessary.

"Dear God…" Niles said, surprised by the sound of his voice. It had been so long since either of them had spoken that he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. But even more surprising was the way that Daphne squeezed his hand. It was a welcome feeling, for he was all but certain that she was angry with him. How could she not be, when he'd made such a mess of things? When word of this humiliation came got out (and he knew it would), finding a nanny for their soon to be born son or daughter would be impossible.

"Niles, it's not your fault."

Amazed he turned to look at her. When they first met, he didn't believe for one moment that she was psychic (although he pretended to believe it, in an effort to win her heart) as she'd claimed to be. But as he years had gone by, he was finding it harder and harder to not to believe that she wasn't psychic.

"If I had just asked who she was instead of assuming…"

"Niles, you didn't know…"

"But I should have. Dear God, I asked her about taking off her clothes! No wonder she ran out of Frasier's place so fast!"

"I did the same thing, only worse! I thought I was talking to Kathy when really it was Amber, that stripper! I told her I wanted a simple white nurse's uniform and…"

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh God, the look on your father's face when she came out in that dreadful red lingerie! Of course he'd said that she was hired! Any man would!"

"Daphne, it's not your fault."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I just said those very words to you not five minutes ago!"

He chuckled, taking her hand in his as he brought it to his lips for a kiss. "So you did."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Niles."

"So am I."

"What are we going to do?"

When he turned to her, he wasn't prepared to see the tears in her eyes. "Daphne…"

"It's bloody awful!"

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"How are we ever going to find a nanny for our baby now, Niles? We'll be the laughing stock of Seattle!"

"No we won't." He said firmly, to the point of almost believing it. "I won't let that happen."

"But-."

He drew her close and kissed her cheek, content to stroke her hair. "I won't let it happen." He repeated.

"But Niles-."

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"But how can I possibly be a good mother when I can't even-."

He kissed her; saving her from saying something that they both knew wasn't true. And when he drew back, he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "My god, you're beautiful. And you'll be a wonderful mother. Of that I have no doubt."

A lone tear slid down her cheek. "Niles…"

"You're already the most wonderful wife a man could ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Niles."

She kissed him without reserve and they fell against the back of the fainting couch, forgetting all about the mixed- up day they'd had and the worry over the future of their unborn child. Everything would be fine, because they had each other.

THE END


End file.
